


So... Breakfast?

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Pancakes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After spending the night at Dawn's villa, Lucas finds himself on the receiving end of Giratina's glare.Thank goodness he's a decent cook, right?
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	So... Breakfast?

Okay.

Fine. 

This was mildly awkward. He figured it would be. Hell, she'd warned him as much. But as Lucas stood in Dawn's kitchen, carefully making pecha berry pancakes and doing his best to ignore the chill in the air, and the piercing glare focused on his shirtless back, he couldn't help but feel that he had been woefully unprepared. It didn't help that she was still asleep - he would definitely have appreciated the buffer of her company, but she had looked too peaceful to wake, and had barely stirred when he'd gently rolled her off of him anyway. Honestly, he figured they'd both need a bit of time to process everything that had happened anyway, and he knew she loved his cooking, so it had seemed like the right call at the time.

He'd thought Torterra would be the worst of it, especially considering her habit of sleeping right outside of Dawn's door, but the Grass-type had seemed entirely unconcerned. She'd merely fixed the trainer with a knowing glance as he stepped out of the bedroom, before closing her eyes with a contented grunt. Considering the fact that Lucas had helped raise the damn thing from an egg, he was glad there hadn't been any judgment - if Torterra trusted him, the rest of Dawn's team would, as well. 

Except, of course, for the one silently hovering in the kitchen doorway. He steadfastly did not think that the Pokémon's gaze was peering directly into his soul, because. Well. Thinking that was a slippery slope. It was best to just be mature about this whole thing, right? At least try for civility?

Lucas sighed, and flipped a cake with a well-practiced flick of the wrist, watching the pink disc turn in the air. "Morning," he said, still not turning to greet it.

He was met, unsurprisingly, with silence.

Fair enough, he supposed. He delicately transferred the pancake onto the plate sitting next to him, already stacked five high, and poured some more batter into the pan. "So, uh. You probably weren't expecting me?"

More silence. More pressure.

He sighed, and tried again. "I can't say I blame you? I mean, Dawn and I have been together for a while now, but… this is new. And I'm shirtless. In your kitchen. Cooking breakfast."

Nothing. Another flip.

Maybe a bit of levity would lighten the mood? "Would… would you like a pancake?" 

For a brief second, the pressure relented, and Lucas felt warmth from the stove that he hadn't realized had been missing. He let out a sigh of relief, and finally looked over his shoulder to find… an empty doorway?

He frowned, and added the pancake to the stack. When the icy feeling returned, even closer, he looked back over his shoulder and let out a brief squeal of surprise to see the culprit directly invading his personal space, grey and yellow head lowered to be roughly level with his own face.

He wasn't… scared of Giratina, per se. Dawn had caught it nearly six years ago, at this point, and she trusted it with her life, so it clearly wasn't any more dangerous than any other Pokémon. At the very least, it wasn't dangerous to her, which was what mattered. But Dawn was still in bed, and there was a twenty-plus foot serpentine hellbeast that absolutely should not have fit in the villa's kitchen, that was far too close for comfort. He would have made a silent prayer to the closest minor deity, but that seemed unwise, considering just who that was. He broke away from the dragon's black and red gaze, wondering exactly how it had managed to worm itself into the kitchen, only to let out a choked gasp when he realized it had opted to deal with minor annoyances like the counter, table, and half of the wall by simply phasing through them like they weren't there. He shuddered to think what would happen if it rematerialized its body, or what would happen if it chose to do the same to him "Um. Hi?" He managed, turning back to its gaze.

Giratina slowly, deliberately, lowered its head, and raised it back up, before gently prodding it toward the stack of pancakes.

"Oh, right!" He sighed in relief - he hadn't thought it would actually take the offer seriously, but at least it might get him on the dragon's good side. He pulled the pancake from the top of the stack, and held it out, before wondering the absurdity of the situation hit him. He'd only seen Giratina a handful of times over the years, but he'd never seen a mouth… what was it going to do, just phase the pancake into its face?

Oh.

Oh, sweet almighty hell.

Okay, Lucas thought, plastering a cheerful smile on his face, that had just happened. He'd always assumed that gold was natural armor, not… mandibles? That could open? Hiding a mouth full of teeth?! With a massive, cold, hideously slimy tongue that was currently wrapping around his entire hand, to boot! That had happened! It was happening!

Distant smile still locked firmly into place, Lucas used his free hand to turn off the stove. "I, uh. Wouldn't want Dawn's place to burn down when you eat me," he said, far more cheerfully calm than he felt.

Giratina merely released his arm - though not the pancake, which it cheerfully (he thought) wrapped its tongue around, then tilted its head, clicking its mandibles back into place. Lucas shuddered, and shook his arm, sending a great glob of saliva back into the beast's face. If it felt any great indignity at this affront, it didn't show it, opting instead to chew thoughtfully. Finally, it gave another nod, and let out a low rumble that Lucas hoped was satisfaction. "Did you like that?"

He was fixed with another firm glare, though it seemed substantially less fierce than before. Still unnerving as hell, though. Throwing caution to the wind (if he was going to die, he might as well die a unique death, right?), he reached out, and scratched the surprised dragon under the chin. Its skin was leathery, which he expected, and fairly warm, which he hadn't. For as cold as it typically seemed - it was part Ghost, after all - it was surprisingly lively. Made sense, he figured, Dawn was always fairly affectionate with her team, and she'd never complained about Giratina before.

Which, now that he thought about it, was probably the crux of the issue.

"You really care about her too, don't ya," he said thoughtfully, continuing to scratch the giant. "You're just trying to let me know, huh."

Giratina made a motion that seemed analogous to a shrug, a sort of full-bodied writhing that managed to communicate everything from a threat to understanding, all at once. Eventually, it gestured towards the counter again, then the remnants of sliced pecha berry on the cutting board, and finally back towards Dawn's room, with another inquisitive turn of the head. 

"Yeah, they're for her. Me too, I guess, but they're her favorite, and I thought…" He paused, and shrugged, before he shot Giratina a nervous smile. "Believe me, I don't want to mess this up any more than you want me to. You can ask the others if you don't believe me, but I'd never want to do anything to hurt her. I love her, y'know?" It wasn't the first time he'd admitted that, he realized with a growing blush, but it may have been the first time he'd actually said it out loud. He wasn't entirely sure - a lot of things had been said by a lot of people a few hours previously, but it was probably the first time he'd managed the words without extenuating circumstances. The fact that he'd only said it to her pet god was only slightly more embarrassing than the fact that said god seemed to approve.

The Pokémon stared at him, seemingly lost in thought, then nodded, causing Lucas to sigh in relief. "Besides," he said, gesturing to the food, "I stick around, and there's more where this came from."

The mandibles clicked back, and Giratina grinned at him. He really wished it wouldn't.

"You two are adorable, but you're in the way of my coffee."

Lucas and Giratina both started, looking towards the kitchen door - in Giratina's case, this involved phasing through the other half of the kitchen as it turned. Dawn stood in the entryway, clearly amused, and gave a cheerful wave. "Turny, you know I don't like you to be giant inside." 

The legendary nodded sheepishly, putting Lucas in mind of the time he'd caught Kadabra going to town on his ice cream in the middle of the night, and without so much as a thought it shrunk down to the size of an Arbok. Still terrifying, but definitely better. It struck Lucas that it absolutely could have been that small the entire time, and he had to refrain from glaring at it. He settled for shaking his head, and brought his hand up to the back of his head, realizing too late that it was still covered in Giratina goop. He winced, and forced a smile. "Hey, Dawn."

"Hey yourself." She grinned, and looked him up and down, eyebrow raised. "I like the shirtless apron vibe, but the slime really kind of ruins it."

He chuckled, and Giratina let out the most terrifying cackle he'd ever heard in his life. "I gave your buddy here a pancake."

Dawn nodded, and walked in, gently rubbing the dragon's head. "I thought I smelled pecha berries. Turny loves sweet stuff almost as much as I do. Has anyone told you you're amazing?"

"Not recently, no."

"Really? Because I distinctly remember when you were-"

Giratina - Turny, he supposed - let out a disgusted rumble, and rolled its eyes, causing the two trainers to turn crimson.

"Anyway," Lucas stammered, suddenly very focused on the tiles of the kitchen floor, "Do you mind if I go shower? Someone got a little enthusiastic about their breakfast, and… yeah." He held up his slobber covered hand, and he swore Turny looked proud of itself. 

Dawn laughed, kissed him on the cheek, and nodded. "Please, clean up. I'll keep this glutton away from breakfast."

He nodded gratefully, and smiled, before nodding to Turny and heading towards the bathroom. 

"Hey, Lucas?" 

He paused in the doorway at her question. "Yeah?"

"I love you too, you dork. Now go shower."

He grinned, glad she couldn't see how red his face was, and kept going, lifting the apron from around his neck.. His grin only got bigger when he heard her squeal "Turny, no! Those are for me!"

It looked like he was gonna have to stock up on berries.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm woefully out of practice, but on GOD are we gonna get this pairing to a third page of fics on the Archive.


End file.
